Forbidden Cargo (Demo Version)
Forbidden Cargo is the playable mission available in the demo version of Gravity Rush 2. The demo, made available for free on December 22nd 2016, offers two courses, both of which determine the missions path of progression, and overall length. The full game released in mid-January 2017. Overview Lead up to the mission Kat and Syd are discussing their situation of being stuck working the mines, and being far from home, when out of the clouds, they soon reach a massive city. Beginner's Course Upon arriving in the massive city of Jirga Para Lhao, Kat decides to flex her gravity powers for a bit to readjust to shifting, before taking a tour of the city. Out of nowhere, Nevi appear in the market place, prompting Kat to fight them off. One of the vendors gives her a free skewer as thanks, but before she could enjoy her snack, a seagull swoops down and snatches it from her. After a brief chase, she spots Vogo in the distance and decides to talk to him, hoping he could lift her spirits... Experienced Course Kat immediately sets off to explore Jirga Para Lhao, when she is almost immediately swarmed by Nevi. After dispatching them with little effort, she hears a commotion at the nearby pier... The Mission itself To her surprise, Kat learns that the cargo is some ore she gathered for him prior to the demo's events. Unable to get over her sudden arrival, Vogo is approached by some cloaked figures who demand the cargo to be shipped soon. Unsure of what to do, Vogo asks Kat to help him track down the missing cargo for him. Her only lead is a suspicious looking bandit on a bike heading toward a floating dock... Beginner Course When Kat confronts the bandit, he is quickly overwhelmed by a foul smell, which inevitably attracts more Nevi. Kat is soon confronted by a Giacago Nevi (which was redesigned since the first game), which she easily defeats thanks to her special attack, but Vogo's missing cargo is destroyed during the scuffle. Experienced Course After Kat takes out the Nevi with one of her new abilities, Lunar Style, she destroys the cargo herself to prevent anymore from appearing. She decided to confront Vogo about the Nevi, only to find him surrounded by more Nevi. Kat destroys the shipment and the Nevi with a powerful Surge Kick from her other new power, Jupiter Style. Vogo then reveals the shipment contained an illegal synthetic energy that produces a vile smell the attracts Nevi. He then reveals that he cast suspicion onto the Banga Settlement, the fleet Kat arrived in town with. Kat hurriedly arrives to ward off the Jirga Para Lhao military to avoid bringing harm to the residents. Before Kat is sniped by another soldier, Raven suddenly shows up to dispatch him, and offer assistance. Once the soldiers are cleared out, Kat is eager to grab something to eat, but Raven senses that something big is on the way. Her concerns ring true when a giant mech is deployed. Together, the gravity shifters destroy the mech and give each other a cursory nod of satisfaction. Although Kat was able to prove Banga's innocence, the damage to the city's military was already done, and Vogo was on the run from the authorities. Gameplay This mission plays out differently depending on which course the player chooses to take. Beginner This course starts out with a simple tutorial on Kat's controls and the main mechanic of the game: Gravity Shifting. Simply follow the objective markers around the map to proceed with the mission. After that, you'll being fighting 6 Nevi in the marketplace. The grounded enemies can be defeated with Kat's basic kick attacks, and the airborne ones with Stasis Throw. Before talking to Vogo, you then need to chase down a pesky seagull that stole Kat's snack. You need to chase a bandit on an airbike to a floating shipyard. Once you arrive, you have to, once again, fight of the Nevi that appear. In the Beginner course, the game will ask you to use the special move to defeat the flying enemies and the Giacago boss at the end. On the Beginner course, this is where the demo ends. Experienced On the Experienced course, the control tutorials and the bird chase are omitted; instead, you will go straight to Vogo after the Nevi in the marketplace are dealt with. The new shifting styles are introduced in this course. The first part of the mission is the same as the Beginner course, only this time there is no boss, and the flying enemies are to be defeated with the new Lunar gravity style. Destroy the crates once the enemies are gone. Return to Vogo's location, and take out the cargo in one fell swoop using the Jupiter style's Surge Kick move. After a brief conversation with Vogo, head back over to Banga and take care of the invading soldiers. Eventually, you'll get a cutscene in which Raven will show up to lend a hand. What follows plays out exactly as it does in the seventh episode of the full game, Wandering Heart. For more details, see the "Gameplay" section on that page, as the fight is more or less identical to the fight in this demo. Trivia * In the final shot of the demo (Experienced), the shifters give each other a cursory nod, with Raven looking somewhat resigned. In the full game though, she actually smiles at Kat. * The mission with this title in the full game plays out in a similar manner to this one, except it takes place in Endestria, the context is different, and barring an NPC, Vogo is the only prominent character to appear in it (no other characters or factions show up). Category:Demo Missions